wizards_waifusfandomcom-20200214-history
Booker Kiryoku
Booker Kiryoku is one of the Player Characters in Wizards & Waifus' PTU game set in the Erable region. Appearance Booker is a relatively short teenage boy. Before the timeskip, his hair was dyed pink and kept up in a rock-solid pompadour. Sometime during the two month timeskip, Booker gelled his hair down (as his hair is naturally formed into its pompadour shape) and re-dyed his hair to its natural black as it had been pink for so long, resulting in a few pink streaks in his naturally-black hair. Following his battle with Indigo, his hair perked back up into its proper pompadour shape out of sheer will upon Booker returning to his old personality. Personality Booker is an overly-enthusiastic and generally happy young man. He gives his all in everything he does, but especially the daily training that he does alongside his Pokémon. He's never happier than when he's in the middle of a Pokémon battle and can show off the power of his team and his skills as a trainer. Sometime during the two month timeskip, Booker made a conscious decision to put aside his feelings and focus his thoughts solely on getting stronger and fighting effectively in order to avoid the pain and guilt of losing people. Acting without emotion and following only what he deemed as "logical", Booker's new demeanor was off-putting to all of his friends and resulted in Indigo doing everything she could in a one-on-one fight to bring him back to his senses. After suffering a loss to his sister (it was FUCKING RIGGED), Booker returned to his old, more smiley personality. Backstory The Only Son of the Kiryoku family. Idolized Red who was the Pokemon champion. From the day he received a Pokemon he focused all of his time to training. going so far as to drop out of school. Traveled Hoenn after not being allowed to challenge the mossdeep gym more than once a month. Managed to get one badge, the flare badge. When he discovered he had gained a sister he pushed harder so that he could be the best role model In-Game Story Arrival Upon arriving in Erable, Booker was among the group of people selected for Gordeau's game show. Resisting the decision to be separated from his sister, Indigo assured him it would be alright before going off to consult with her team over their team name. On their first day in Erable, Booker took part in a beach volleyball game for the game show. Getting a little too deep into the competition, Booker lined up a perfect spike directly towards Indigo, expecting her to move out of the way of the fast-approaching ball for a free point. When she didn't move, the game was cut short to attend to the superficial injuries she received. Relationships Indigo Booker fits the protective older brother archetype fairly well, wanting to be the shield between his socially anxious sister and the wider world they became thrust into with Gordeau's game show. He would spend as much free time as he had with her, wanting to be something familiar to calm her nerves. Despite caring about all of his new friends he made in Erable, he still put his sister before all of them. During his nihilist period post-timeskip, Booker became so convinced that this new personality was superior to his old one that he resisted Indigo's attempts to help him out of the place he was at emotionally, to the point of calling her "a bug" who wasn't a true part of his family. Ambre Though they were friends They never shared or talked much Rennet Treats Him like a friend, though is sometimes annoyed by Ren stopping him from doing things Maroon Booker sees him as a rival. Someone to push him further forward but thinks he can be too pompous sometimes Ocher Never understood him but admired his intellectual knowledge. Aliceson She creeps him out and finds her ability to show up out of nowhere scary and unsettling. Burgundy Other dad, who acts like he knows what He wants Quotes "You're a bug that crawled into the family." -To Indigo while holding on desperately to "Superior Booker" Category:Pokemon Category:Player Character Category:Erable